


Purple Kisses

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: "Alright, I'll bite. Widomauk, option #3 for the prompts. Seems it could either go really sad, or a long way towards a fix-it, im curious how you'll interpret it"#3: Please, don't leave."





	Purple Kisses

“Please don’t leave.”

Molly froze in the doorway. He slowly turned around and saw Caleb’s bright eyes blinking out at him from the gray darkness. Molly gripped the doorknob tightly and gave Caleb a tired grin. “Usually you want me to leave,  _ Engel _ ,” he said. He saw Caleb’s ears turning red from the term of endearment and felt light even though he was nearly asleep on his feet. They had been doing this… thing for a few weeks. It wasn’t sex, really, that wasn’t Caleb’s thing. He ‘got off’, so to speak, from tender touches and quiet endearments. One thing he’d been very clear about in the beginning was that he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with him. Molly understood that for sure. Sleeping in the same bed with someone you were intimate with had different meanings and feelings attached to it than all the times they’d slept close as teammates or even when they were exclusively friends. Sleeping was when you were most vulnerable and he didn’t mind the walk back to the room he shared with Yasha.

“Ja,” Caleb mumbled, groaning as he started to sit up. “Would you… Would you stay? Tonight?”

Molly leaned against the doorframe. He could still see the marks from his purple lipstick across Caleb’s collar bone and the single mark on each wrist. There were smudges of purple on Caleb’s fingers and at the corner of one of his eyes but Molly especially liked the ones where he could see the full shape and press of his own lips against Caleb’s skin. “What brought this on?” he asked gently. He didn’t want Caleb to take his questions and concern as a ‘no’ because it decidedly was not. 

“I know that you have been wanting-”

“Forget what I want.” Molly paused when he heard a noise down the hall and leaned out of the doorway but it was just Jester, shuffling up the stairs in her peach nightgown with a warm cup of milk, seemingly oblivious to the important conversation she’d nearly stumbled upon. He turned back to Caleb and gave him a loving smile. “What do you want?” Being with Caleb was a process and Molly had never been scared of hard work. It helped significantly that Caleb seemed to sincerely want to get better.

Caleb was quiet for a moment, absentmindedly running his hand through his loose, orange curls. “I want… Please don’t leave.”

Molly smiled and moved back towards the bed, taking his time to read Caleb’s body language. Caleb tensed but it seemed almost like excitement instead of fear or regret. He picked up the edge of the blanket and tossed it back, laying on his side so that Molly could be the little spoon. Molly faced Caleb briefly to kiss his slack, tired mouth, and then pressed his back against Caleb’s chest.

“Good night.”

Caleb’s lightly purple mouth turned up into a smile. He hesitated, but then pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Molly’s spine as the tiefling’s tail slipped between his knees and wrapped loosely around his calf. “ _ Gute nacht, mein Schatz _ .”

Molly grinned and closed his eyes. “ _ Schatz _ , that sounds dirty. Is it dirty?”

He felt Caleb sigh in exasperation against his neck. “ _ Rotzlӧffel _ .”

Molly was still grinning even as he fell asleep in Caleb’s arms.


End file.
